Jhonerick2000 Cartoon Studios
'''Jhonerick2000 Cartoon Studios '''it's about all YouTube, Paramount Pictures, Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros. Cartoons and Jhonerick Arreza Productions animated shorts that had a cartoon department for 7 years (from 2012 to present), but the studio has done everything it could to erase it's animated past. It's backlog of cartoons have been not sold off throughout the years, and the subsequent owners have not been kind to the original presentation of these videos. On August 27, 2015, Jhonerick Arreza changed his company name Jhonerick Arreza Productions, inc. (JESI or JEAPI). Title and Logo Sound engineer, performer, Film producer and director, musician, conductor and video editor Jhonerick Arreza and singer-guitarist April Joy B. Nobleza started their career at Jhonerick Arreza Productions, Incorporated - their first job was to made, replace and reissued and made the Paramount and Walt Disney titles or Hitler Rants Parodies, Me Sees....., JEAPI Cartoon Champions and AGK Parodies. They wrote me to explain: “I worked for Walt Disney Reissued and Original Titles and UM&M, which was bought out by NTA in about 1957. That was Ely Landau and apple yray's company. The title replacement and restored was done in 1948-79, 1933-1967. The color correction and the manufacturing of 16mm Eastman color negatives was done under my supervision at Pathe Labs. Some was also done at Tri-Art (Duart). Polacolor, Magnacolor, True color, Technicolor, both two and three color separations. You're correct in that the replacement B/W logos were cut into the 35mm negative. We then made IPs and a reduction IN from that. We also made 32mm INs, and 35/32mm INs. For Technicolor we made 35mm IPs from the separation negatives and reduction EastmanColor INs from those. All the above work was done at the old Pathe Labs in New York. For PolaColor, Magna Color, etc., we did most for the work at DuArt in New York, and some at Movielab who had developed the octet printer. One pass of the negative gave you eight prints. All materials were ultimatly stored at Bonded Storage in NY and Quezon City.” For one thing, Jhonerick Arreza had a larger symphony orchestra and chorus with which to work. Many of the Quezon City productions–especially in the earlier JEAPI Studio product–feature the music of a scrappy-sounding orchestra. From the sound of it, the group could not be more than around twelve pieces. They may have been the best cats that the Metro Manila local could deliver. But there were so may more fine players in Local 802, and Arreza got to use a number of them. Filmography * Mr. Mighty and Suspac Gets Grounded (2014-2016, produced and released by MarioRPGFan1 Productions and Famous Studios, later re-released by RKO and Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. in 1938, 1953 now hiatus) * Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (2011-2014, 2017-present, produced by Davemadson Enterprises, later released and re-released by Paramount Cartoon Studios and Warner Bros. Cartoons in 1939) * Funny Signs (2012-2014, 2017-present, produced by Davemadson Enterprises, later released and re-released by Paramount Cartoon Studios, Warner Bros. Cartoons and Walt Disney Studios in 1954) * Screen Gems S From Hell Bloopers (2011-2014, 2017-present, produced by Davemadson Enterprises) * Logos Gone Wrong (2011-2014, produced by Davemadson Enterprises, later reissued by Jhonerick Arreza Productions, Inc.) * Me Sees..... Series (‎March ‎30, ‎2017-present, produced by Jhonerick2000 Cartoon Studios) *Opening and Closing Cartoons for Paramount Pictures (More Episodes as of Dec 09, 2013-present, later re-released in 1948) * Hitler Rants Parodies (2015-present, later released by Jhonerick Arreza Productions) * AGK Parodies (2014-present, later released and re-uploaded users, produced by Jhonerick Arreza Productions, Inc.) * Olive Oyl’s GoAnimate Cartoon Show (2016-present, later released by GoAnimate Film Productions Company, Inc.) * JEAPI Cartoon Champions (2016-present, later re-released by Jhonerick Arreza Productions, Inc.) Built-in Caption Font and Opening Credits font All fonts created by the Jhonerick2000 Cartoon Studios and Jhonerick Arreza Productions, Inc., except were noted. *Comic Sans MS (used before Century Gothic in bold and italic and after it and opening credits, 2014-present) *Commercial Script BT (used opening credits, 2014-present) *Balloon Extra (used opening cards, 2014-present) *Agency FB (used opening credits, 2014-present) *Folio BQ, LT Fonts (Cold-type version), Gothic 13 BT (Cold-type version), Helvetica 67 Medium Condensed (Cold-type version); and many others (2017-present) *Motion Picture Personal Use (used opening and closing credits, 1930-1967, 2014-present); This is the old Paramount Pictures font. *Other Famous Studios/Paramount Cartoon Studios Fonts (used Title Cards, 1943-1967, 2014-present) *Other Walt Disney Cartoons Fonts (used Title and Ending Cards, 1937-1979, 2015-present) *Other Windows 95 Fonts (2015-present); This is the digital version of Permanent, Helvetica, Letter Gothic, Linotype & Intertype Fonts and others. Founders *Jhonerick Arreza, Founder and vice-president of Jhonerick Arreza Productions, Inc. (later renamed Jhonerick2000) *April Joy B. Nobleza, Businesswoman and president of Jhonerick Arreza Productions, Inc. *Mordecai Joyce, Former Chairman and CEO of the Jhonerick Arreza Productions, Inc./MarioRPGFan1 Productions, Inc. (now discontinued and out of business) Copyright Stamps Here is some information about the copyright stamps on the Disney, Warner Bros. and Paramount films: *1937-1940: Copyright © by Walt Disney Productions, Ltd. *1940-September 17, 1985: Copyright © by Walt Disney Productions *July 2, 1986-March 8, 1996: Copyright © by The Walt Disney Company *April 12, 1996-present: Copyright © by Disney Enterprises, Inc. *1920-1960: Copyright © by The Vitaphone Corp. (short subjects only) *1960-1967: Copyright © by Warner Bros. Pictures, Inc. *2003-present: Copyright © by Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. *1933-1935: Copyright © by Paramount Productions, Inc. (Note that Paramount was in bankruptcy.) *1936-1939-1950: Copyright © by Paramount Pictures, Inc. (Note: This was in the Paramount font.) *July 21, 1950-December 31, 1967, 1950-present: Copyright © by Paramount Pictures Corporation *2015-present: Copyright © by Jhonerick Arreza Productions, Inc. *2011-2014, 2017-present: Copyright © by Davemadson Enterprises, Inc. Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Series Category:Protagonists Category:Series made by Jhonerick2000 Category:Places Category:TTS Videos Category:Filipino Category:American Category:Films Category:Company Category:Non-Canon